praktypediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jak spersonalizować system Windows
Nasz system nie musi przypominać miliony innych pecetów. Za pomocą kilkunastu programów możemy zmienic jego wygląd poszczególnych elementów żeby był niepowtarzalny. Pulpit Tło Jeśli znudziła nam się dotychczasowa tapeta, możemy ją zmienić na bardziej atrakcyjną. # Kliknij w puste miejsce na pulpicie Prawym Przyciskiem Myszy i wybierz właściwości. Następnie przejdź do zakładki "Pulpit". # Widzimy w standardzie kilkanaście innych tapet dostępnych razem z systemem. Aby którąś wybrać, kliknij na nią i wybierz "zastosuj". # Jeśli te dodane standardowo w Windows też nam się znudziły, możesz ściągnąć nowe z internetu lub znaleźć w czasopiśmie (np. tematyka "Piękny Windows") i zastosować sztuczkę wytłumaczoną tutaj Automatyczna zmiana tapet - Niewielkie narzędzie do automatycznego wczytywania tapet na pulpit może się przydać, jeśli nie chcemy zmieniać tapety ręcznie za każdym razem. Juggler może się do tego nadać. Wystarczy wskazać folder z naszymi tapetami na komputerze. Jeśli ich nie mamy to możemy zainwestować w program który sam pobierze tapety na pulpit (program Wally) Animowane tło na pulpicie - Zastanawiałeś się, jaki wpływ na Twoje samopoczucie będą miały przepływające przez monitor barwy? To pora spróbować! Drempels zmienia tło pulpitu w kolorową, pulsującą bliżej nieokreślonymi kształtami animację. Efekty generowane przez program wyglądem są zbliżone do wizualizacji z odtwarzaczy filmów. Aby działał wystarczy pobrać, zainstalować i uruchomić - jedynie co wypadało by ustawić to żeby startował wraz z systemem. Alternatywą dla programów, jest utworzenie prostego skryptu. Zaprezentowany na tym wideo. Link do skryptu zaprezentowany na tym filmiku już nie działa, więc możesz posłużyć się tym linkiem. Ikony Część użytkowników systemów Windows ma często zaśmiecony pulpit. Możemy w tym celu zrobić 2 rzeczy: Posegregować (program Fences) albo "odepchać" pulpit (program RocketDock) Inni natomiast chcą aby piktogramy prezentowały się ładniej. Segregacja Fences to darmowe narzędzie pomagające w lepszym stopniu zreorganizować nasz pulpit dzięki grupowaniu i porządkowaniu ikon na pulpicie. # Po zainstalowaniu programu Fences nic na pulpicie jeszcze nie widzimy. Musimy wykonać parę operacji: ## Do utworzenia nowej ramki posługujemy się prostym gestem myszy - ciągniemy mysz z wciśniętym klawiszem PPM. ## Aby zmienić nazwę ramki klikamy na belkę tytułową okna ramki i klikamy na nią PPM z opcją rename fences ## A żeby przeskalować ramkę, ciągniemy ją za rogi :) ## Ostatnia opcja dotycząca ramek to zmiana ich wyglądu. Klikamy na belkę tytułową okna dowolnej ramki PPM i wybieramy opcję Configure Feces a następnie w nowym oknie wybieramy zakładkę Apperance Porządkowanie RocketDock to pasek narzędziowy na którym możemy umieścić ikonę skrótu do ulubionej aplikacji. Umożliwia to błyskawiczny dostęp do najczęściej używanych przez nas narzędzi i programów. # Po zainstalowaniu aplikacji pojawi się na górze pasek z kilkoma domyślnymi ikonkami. Aby dodać nową ikonę po prostu ciągniemy ją z pulpitu do paska. Po tej operacji możemy usunąć pozostawioną ikonę na pulpicie (skrót do programu na pasku będzie dalej działać) i mamy uporządkowany pulpit. # Program ma kilka dodatkowych opcji. Pierwsze z nich to gdy klikniemy w puste miejsce paska. Możemy z jego poziomu zablokować przestawianie, dodawanie, usuwanie ikon z paska, wł/wył autoukrywanie (usuwanie go z pola widzenia kiedy go nie używamy) oraz ustawić położenie paska na pulpicie i dodać parę elementów (np. separatory to oddzielania programów) Reszta opcji jest zawarta w ustawieniach paska (domyślnie jako ikona na pasku lub jeśli usunęliśmy to będzie w omawianym menu) jego funkcje są dobrze zrozumiałe, więc nie będzie potrzeby tłumaczenia. Usuwanie kosza z pulpitu - Domyślnie program RocketDock udostępnia ikonę kosza. Jeśli często jej używamy, możemy sobie pozwolić na usunięcie jej z pulpitu. Tylko jest jedno ale... jak to zrobić? Standardowo nie możemy usunąć ikony kosza. Można natomiast to zrobić małą sztuczką: # Kliknij na klawiaturze skrót klawiaturowy Windows+R. W nowym oknie wpisujemy Gpedit.msc. Pojawi się okno o nazwie "Zasady grupy" # Klikamy kolejno: Szablony administracyjne-->Pulpit-->Usuń ikonę Kosz z pulpitu i wybieramy opcję Włączono. # Następnie odświeżamy pulpit lub jeśli nie ma efektu, to resetujemy kompter. Gotowe! Przemieszczanie paska zadań - Mała sztuczka, pozwalająca na bezkolizyjne przestawianie RocketDock'a pomiędzy bokami ekranu: # Aby przestawić pasek zadań w inne miejsce, kliknij PPm w puste miejsce paska i odhacz "zablokuj pasek zadań" # Teraz możesz premieścić pasek w zadań pomiędzy bokami, przeciągając go w odpowiednie miejsce. Alternatywa: Warto nadmienić że systemy Windows posiadają taką samą funkcję jak ww. RocketDock. Dzięki tej wskazówce nie będziesz musiał już mieć dodatkowego programu do tego i przy okazji zmniejszając użycie zasobów systemowych - na przykład choć wydaje się że RocketDock jest szybki to zużywa ok. 15 MB RAM. Ten systemowy pasek jest wliczany do usługi Explorer.exe i jakoś niespecjalnie zwiększa jego "wagę" (a wręcz przeciwnie - każda ikonka na pulpicie zawsze zwiększa ilość konsupcji procesu, gdyż każda ikona jest operowana oddzielnie). Jak to zrobić, zostało pokazane tutaj. Zmiany graficzne # Pobieramy, instalujemy i uruchamiamy program IconTweaker. Aby skorzystać z już wbudowanych w programie zestawu ikon, wybieramy ten który nas interesuje i klikamy na przycisk Apply # Jeśli chcemy wyróżnić ważny dla nas folder, klikamy na bordową ikonę folderu w prawym górnym rogu aplikacji i wciskamy na Browser for folder... # Wyszukujemy teraz ten folder który chcemy zmienić i klikamy Change...-->Open... i poszukujemy ikony. Jeśli takowej nie mamy, poszukajmy odpowiednich w internecie Wygaszacz ekranu W latach 80-tych monitory budowało się z innych modeli kineskopów, które wytwarzały nie tylko bardzo szkodliwe dla oczu promieniowanie (Istniał w tamtych czasach tylko standard jakości MGR który był zbyt łagodny jak na dzisiejsze czasy) ale także w kineskopach z tamtego czasu przy dłuższym naświetlaniu bezczynności komputera pewne fragmenty się wypalały. Dlatego wynaleziono w tych "promiennych" czasach wygaszacze ekranu, by chronić monitor przed uszkodzeniem. I przetrwały do dziś, jako dekoracyjny element. # Aby zmienić domyślny wygaszacz, kliknij na pulpicie PPM->Właściwości->Wygaszacz ekranu. # Z listy wybieramy interesujący nas wygaszacz i klikamy podgląd. Jeśli nam pasuje, klikamy OK # Jeśli nam standardowe motywy do nas nie przemawiają, możemy wykorzystać te które są dostępne w internecie. Pasek zadań Oprócz samego upiększenia tego elementu Windows, możemy za pomocą niewielkich programów, utrzymywać porządek na nim. Dodajemy funkcjonalności minimalizacja okien do zasobnika systemowego # Pobierz i zainstaluj program TrayIt!. # Główne okno programy gasimy. Następnie, gdy będziemy chceli jakąś aplikację załączyć do zasbobnika systemowego, kliknij Prawym Przyciskiem Myszy na przycisk minimalizacji i wybierz opcję "Place in system tray". # Aby ponownie wywołać schowany w zasobniku okno (niekoniecznie, żeby się minimalizowało tam znowu), klikamy PPM na aplikację z zasobnika systemowego i odhaczamy "place in system tray". Przemieszczanie programów na pasku zadań Taskbar Shuffle to darmowa aplikacja przeznaczona do zarządzania aplikacjami znajdującymi się na pasku zadań. Dzięki metodzie przeciągnij i upuść użytkownik posiada możliwość przemieszczania aplikacji, podobnie jak to ma miejsce z panelami w większości przeglądarek. Dodatkowo podobne przemieszczanie jest możliwe z ikonkami dostępnymi w zasobniku systemowym. Aplikacja jest w zasadzie bezosbługowa - pobierasz, instalujesz, uruchamiasz i możesz się cieszyć nową funkcjonalnością. Menu start Automatycznie do menu od czasu instalacji systemu Windows w menu start wiele mogło się zmienić od naszej działalności. Kiedy to się dzieje? Np. gdy instalujemy nowy program to jest dodawany do menu start jego skrót lub folder. Jednakże: Jeśli przede wszystkim do używania skrótów nadaje nam się pulpit i tylko w sporadycznych momentach korzystamy z uruchamiania programów menu start w celu wygody, możemy je tak posprzątać, aby można było szybciej dostać się do konkretnych pozycji. # kliknij na PPM Start i wybierz pozycję Otwórz. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli układać menu w postaci folderów. # Utwórz nowy folder o zbiorczej nazwie np. Multimedia # Następnie wejdź do folderu konkretnej aplikacji i wybierz "wytnij" a potem "wklej" do folderu który wcześniej utworzyliśmy. # Gdy już skończymy, wypadało by posprzątać foldery z nazwami producenta. zaznaczamy wszystkie takie pliki (za pomocą CTRL+A lub przy wciśniętym CTRL) klikamy PPM i wybieramy pozycję "usuń". Inne BumpTop Program zmienia (zamiast tapety) pulpit z 2D na trójwymiarowe przestrzenne środowisko pracy - wygląda jak prawdziwe biurko. Można wieszać na widocznych ścianach, nasze zdjęcia, notatki czy pokazy slajdów, środek biurka uprzątnąć jak zwykłe papiery (układać w sterty) i wiele, wile więcej. Wszystko to jednak nie zmienia podstawowej funkcji zwykłego pulpitu - czyli uruchamianianie, przesuwanie, i usuwanie skrótów. Instalacja # ściągamy program i uruchamiamy instalator # Klikamy next-->I agree->wybieramy dysk gdzie ma się zainstalować i kliknąć next->install. Potem po zainstalowaniu, klikamy Finish # Program uruchomi się automatycznie. # Pojawi się komunikat czy to ma być wersja PRO lub Free. Wybieramy Free. wersja PRO, posiada tylko nielimitowaną liczbę karteczek, i wersje pokazywania ułożonych na kupce plików "Flip page" - reszta bez ograniczeń) # Funkcje programu znajdziesz w tym wideo 3DNA Program bardziej zaawansowany od BumpTopa. BumpTop imituje prawdziwe biurko - natomiast program 3DNA robi zupełnie coś innego: Zmienia pulpit w przestrzenne środowisko nie tylko jako samo 3D, ale jako taki jakby nasz własny "domek". Jest tak naprawdę tylko nakładką na standardowy pulpit, ale wrażenie może być imponujące. # Program ściągamy, instalujemy i uruchamiamy tak jak zostało powyżej napisane # Program będzie trochę się ładował. Pojawi się to co wcześniej mówiliśmy, nasz wirtualny świat. Poruszamy się podobnie jak w grze komputerowej - zmieniamy pozycję kursorami i latami spacją. Wszystkie inne funkcje dostępne są w menu Dźwięk Jeśli mamy kartę dźwiękową i głośniki, często słyszymy przez nie wiele komunikatów systemowych - np. ostrzeżenie, informację, błędy. Standardowo są one krótkie i dla niektórych... się mogły znudzić. Aby to zmienić, musisz mieć ww. elementy (karta i głośnik) i jeśli chcemy aby te dźwięki zastąpić słowami - mikrofon. Do dzieła! # Podłączmy mikrofon do komputera i włączmy program do edycji dźwięku np. AudaCity. # Klikamy na czerwone kółeczko w programie i mówimy swoją kwestię. po zakończeniu, klikamy na przycisk dwóch prostokątów. # Jeśli na przykład jest za duża cisza w nagraniu na końcu, zaedytujmy w naszym programie. # Gdy mamy już wszystkie pliki z naszym nagraniem (lub z internetu), przechodzimy do ich ustawienia w systemie: ## Panel sterownia-->dźwięki i urządzenia Audio i przechodzimy do zakładki dźwięki ## Wybieramy konkretne zdarzenie (np. logowanie do systemu) i klikamy na przycisk Przeglądaj. Robimy tak z pozostałymi. ## Wreszcie, kiedy mamy już skończoną własną wersje schematu dźwiękowego, klikamy na zapisz jako... Kategoria:Modyfikacje systemowe